Getting Away With Murder
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had been a normal night until they found a wounded man in their hotel room. Deciding to help him, Finn and Amanda knew they needed more help... but can the Temple be taken back before things spiral further?


_**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**_

_**September 28th 2017…**_

_'Just here for now.' The wounded man thought, having managed to escape the hospital he had been in after being shot… he had made one phone call to his dad and that was the last thing he remembered._

_Dario Cueto had no idea where he was or what day it was… all he knew what that he was in a hotel somewhere in California._

_It was quiet here, no one seemed to bother anyone… he had found a room key and managed to get into a room, only intending on resting._

_But he was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps… a small dark haired woman and a tall dark haired man had walked in, completely focused on each other._

_Until they noticed him._

_"Mandy, stay back!" Finn responded, putting himself in front of Amanda as Dario pulled himself up._

_"I mean no harm… I'm just looking for a place to hide for a while." Dario explained, hoping to keep things calm._

_Finn and Amanda looked at each other, both of them unsure of what to do._

_"Dario Cueto?" Amanda responded, Dario nodding. "We heard on the news that you had died." She replied._

_"I was almost dead… I woke up in a hospital and had to get out of there. A corrupt FBI agent is after me, my own father hired him to kill me." Dario explained, Finn and Amanda taken aback by this._

_"That is damn cold." Finn responded._

_"It is. There's also the matter of a missing gauntlet." Dario replied._

_"Black, leather, turns people crazy?" Amanda questioned._

_"The Aztec god trapped in it gets off on hurting people. Killing people." Dario responded, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back._

_As Dario slept in the second bed, Finn and Amanda got ready to settle into the first one._

_But unable to sleep, Amanda heard Dario talking in his sleep… and she felt Finn brush her tears away._

_"He's scared…" Amanda whispered._

_"Nightmares… he was nearly murdered. I also think old fears were brought up from that." Finn responded quietly._

_"The way he spoke about his dad… you and I are so lucky we grew up in loving homes." Amanda whispered before they kissed. "I wonder if Rey could tell us more." She replied quietly._

_"He might, Love. Rey would also know him better. We should call him in the morning." Finn whispered before they held each other closer and settled into sleep._

_Amanda hoped that Rey could answer their questions…_

**Present time**_**, September 29th 2017…**_

Stretching slowly, Amanda opened her eyes and saw the barely visible sunrise as it was just past 6 in the morning… and she stood up, rubbed her face and grabbed her hair clip before clipping her shoulder length hair up.

She quietly grabbed some clothes before she headed into the restroom and closed and locked the door behind her… and set the clothes on the countertop, looking in the mirror and seeing how truly tired she looked.

Stripping down, Amanda got in the shower and turned it on after grabbing her scrubby brush and pumpkin spice scented body wash before opening the bottle.

Cleaned off, Amanda grabbed the detachable showerhead and rinsed herself off before she shut the water off and put the showerhead in its hook… and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around herself and exiting the shower.

After washing her face with the body wash, Amanda closed the bottle before putting it back in the shower and towel drying her face.

She still ached from Bray slamming her through an announce table at No Mercy and wondered if it was scripted on his part… given how Finn responded by slamming Bray through the barricade, she had a feeling that it wasn't.

Amanda got into black cotton hiphugger panties and a black cotton racerback bralette before pulling on a pair of medium blue pinstripe jogger pants and a white oversized racerback tank top… and applied antiperspirant under her arms before closing the bottle.

She applied yellow corrector concealer under her eyes and blended it in before applying her Rimmel Wake Me Up concealer and blended it in, applying her E.L.F Cream Contour to her face to define her cheekbones more and closed the palette before blending the contour in with her Rimmel Wake Me Up liquid foundation.

Amanda lightly applied a plum colored blush before applying a silver eyeshadow and black liquid eyeliner in a cat eye look, closing the little tubes and containers before finishing with mascara and closing the little tube before hearing Finn… and letting her hair down, setting the clip aside.

"We'll have to find you a change of clothes. Can't risk infection even if the doctor's outfit you stole is clean." Finn responded.

"You're right. And call a few people to let them know I'm alive, starting with Catrina. She doesn't like me all that much but she truly hates it when people start to tread on her territory. She'll be helpful with finding the people behind this." Dario replied.

Amanda unlocked the door and exited the restroom before closing the door behind her, greeting Dario with a smile and greeting Finn with a kiss after he walked over.

"People can get territorial. Seth Rollins still treats me as an intruder." Finn responded, his right arm around Amanda and him turning back to Dario.

"I've been watching WWE on and off… I wonder if he even realizes it. He seems very dense when it comes to Amanda." Dario replied.

"Seth knows what he's doing and how he's behaving is wrong. He just won't listen though and it's not fair to me, to Finn, to anyone." Amanda responded.

"When this is all over, I can scare some sense into him. Or send Matanza after him, I promise that will get the point across." Dario explained.

"Seth's never dealt with Matanza so it should." Amanda responded before she heard _Catch Your Breath _by CFO$ playing from her LG Aristo and went to the nightstand before picking it up and answering it… and jumped as Rey yelled in Spanish. "¡Cálmese!" She responded.

"¡No me calmaré! ¡Tengo gente que me llama preguntando dónde está Dario, así que te llamé antes y un hombre respondió el teléfono!" Rey replied, Amanda looking to Finn.

"Yeah, Rey doesn't like me all that much, Love." Finn responded.

Amanda knew that would take some time as Finn and Rey hadn't met before this.


End file.
